Witchester
by AalisEliza
Summary: Hermione Granger's life changes drastically following the conclusion of the second wizarding war.


_ I found this while preparing to type up two of my Hermione Hounds updates. Thought I'd share. _

* * *

The outcome of the Final Battle, which took place at Hogwarts allowed Hermione to follow through with her plans of locating her parents, and restore their memories. Unfortunately, despite finding her find her mom and dad, Hermione learned that not only was her spell work was irreversible, but her parents had another little girl, whom they also named Hermione. The realization was startling, broke her heart, and ultimately forced her to settle their affairs once she returned to England.

During the meeting with her parent's solicitor, Hermione Granger was informed of her adoption by Mr. Granger, which occurred after her parents had married.

2 Months Later

Hermione Granger arrived in Lawrence, Kansas, after completing multiple scrying rituals, featuring her own blood in an attempt to locate her birth father, John Winchester. Despite the war ending, she still had brought her beaded bag, using a sticking charm to prevent it from being separated from her.

While Lawrence, Kansas was the sixth largest city in the state, it did not have it's own wizarding district, which forced Hermione to travel further than she'd originally expected. Regardless of that, she now found herself standing at the front door of a house, which supposedly held her genetic donor.

While she struggled with the decision to knock on the door or walk away, it was wrenched open, revealing a confident older woman.

"Child. Has no one ever informed you that it's rude to impose and not greet your hosts?"

Hermione's mouth plummeted, and she stared at the woman. Exactly how did one respond to that greeting? Before she could say anything, the woman continued speaking.

"You're looking for your father, John Winchester," She said, clearly amused by Hermione's shock. "Child, come inside."

Within minutes, the young witch found herself sitting at a small table, holding a cup of tea as the woman bustled around. Hermione discovered that her hostess, Missouri, spoke enough for the both of them. She often answered questions moments after Hermione thought of them.

"I haven't seen your father in quite some time," The seer said after sitting with Hermione and sharing their histories with one another. "I know that must be disappointing."

"You're positive of my parentage then?" Hermione asked skeptically. She watched as Missouri rolled her eyes before nodding. Hermione glanced around the cozy kitchen.

"Does he know you keep a vial of his blood here?"

"Now why would you ask a question like that?" Missouri asked.

"You know why I'm here," Hermione answered as the two women stared each other down. "You must know how I found this place."

"At least one of you three has some intelligence," Missouri said laughing. "Those boys surely can be a sorry group."

"Boys?"

"Why," Missouri paused suddenly looking puzzled, "Your brothers of course. They should be along shortly." Upon seeing Hermione freeze, the woman added, "Don't worry dear, I already spiked your tea. I assumed you'd need a stronger fix than the British staple."

"Missouri?" A strong masculine voice called as a knock sounded on the front porch, startled Hermione. As two tall men walked inside, she simply stared as Missouri lectured them upon proper etiquette for visiting a household. A lecture which was far longer than the one she'd received from the psychic.

"Sorry, but we really need to speak with you," the taller of the two men said, glancing at Hermione and then back to Missouri..

"Samuel Winchester," Missouri swore, "Now I know you aren't trying to throw my guest out of my house."

"Of course not," Sam said quickly. "We just have pertinent questions."

"Oh," Missouri scoffed, "As if you're the only ones? Do you really believe this girl's inquiries are any less important to her? Sit down, both of you."

Hermione was surprised to see both boys comply. What she wasn't expecting was Missouri to subsequently out her.

"Ms. Granger, here, has learned that she was adopted. She shares a biological parent with you, interestingly enough, you're all three looking for the same man."


End file.
